Sobrecargo
by Wildy Storyteller
Summary: Lo que más odiaba Hans se su trabajo como aeromozo era cuando era asignado a los mismos viajes que su hermano; un "gran" piloto de aviones, sin embargo este viaje tendría una escala un tanto inesperada.


_El terror se veía reflejado en cada uno de los pasajeros de aquel avión. Ninguno de ellos veía venir que aquel viaje hacía Noruega tuviese ese tipo de percance._

* * *

 **Sobrecargo**

— ¡Ten un buen viaje, cariño! — Escuchó decir Hans. Realmente le daban igual las molestas despedidas que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar; tan solo esperaba que en aquel trayecto con destino a Oslo no estuviera plagado de niños viajando solos.

Como sobrecargo ya debería estar acostumbrado a tolerar infantiles lloriqueos, pero ciertamente dudaba mucho poder hacerlo algún día. Subió al avión y colocó su mochila dentro de uno de los cajones de la pequeña alacena.

— Hey Westergard, me alegra que viajemos juntos esta vez. — Lo saludó Mérida. Ciertamente no eran los mejores amigos, sin embargo sí que era mejor compañía que la insoportable de Anna. —, al menos tendré con quien quejarme.

La joven detestaba el uniforme impuesto por la agencia, los tacones y la minifalda no eran precisamente sus prendas predilectas, sin embargo sus enormes deseos por viajar y la insistencia de su neurótica madre la orillaron a solicitar empleo en aquel aeropuerto.

— Mer. — Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

— Finalmente ayer me libré de la "Princesita", ¿Cómo demonios fue que soportaste salir con ella?

— Ya te lo explique, fue una fiesta y bebí demasiado. — Narró Hans. —, además solo tuvimos sexo, que esa loca se haya obsesionado conmigo y contado a todos los demás que éramos pareja no es mi problema.

— Aún no entiendo como es que logró que la contrataran, es decir, esa mujer jura que tú eres su Príncipe azul. — Comentó Mérida. —, durante todo el viaje desde Viena hasta acá estuvo contándome lo muy perfecto que eres y que algún día volverás a ser suyo.

— Jamás te acuestes con una desconocida, no importa lo atractiva que sea. — Aconsejó el pelirrojo. —, podría resultar ser como Anna Sorensen.

— Afortunadamente ella ahora tiene que prepararse para partir a Madrid, mientras que nosotros estaremos rumbo a Oslo; lejos de ella.

— Ni que lo digas. — Comentó su compañero. —, he tenido suerte de no tener que convivir con ella en los últimos dos viajes que me han asignado. Creo que prefiero soportar al imbécil de Viktor; después de todo no tengo que estar viendo su engreído rostro cada segundo.

— ¿Entonces el rostro engreído es de familia? Vaya. — Dijo Mérida. —, y eso sin mencionar a qué tendrás que atender a "su Majestad", si me permites opinar, es una zorra pretendiendo ser una mosquitos muertos que no rompe ni un vaso, pero claro la idiota se cree superior porque su papi le pagó la escuela para convertirse en piloto, pero se ha tenido que conformar con su puestecito como copiloto. — Hans sabía que más que nada, su amiga de cabello rebelde tenía cierta envidia por el apoyo que La copiloto había recibido por parte de su familia, mientras que a Merida su madre le había negado tantas cosas por el simple hecho de no ser "femeninas" — Viktor y esa son tal para cual.

— ¿Acaso Elsa Vinter está en la lista de mujeres con las cuales tuviste una aventura y luego juraron no ser lesbianas?

— ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó la pelirroja. —, antes muerta que acostarme con esa bruja. Ni estando completamente ebria lo haría.

Una pequeña luz se encendió indicando que se requería la presencia de un sobrecargo en la cabina del piloto. Medida lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

— Deséame suerte. — Sabía que siempre que su hermano mayor y él eran asignados al mismo viaje quería burlarse de él en cada oportunidad que tuviese.

El avión aún no era abordado por los pasajeros por lo cual su camino hasta la cabina fue rápido ya que nadie lo detuvo para pedirle una bolsa de maníes o una botella de agua.

Toco a la puerta y una azafata le abrió.

— ¡Mi hermanito la azafata! — Saludó Viktor con entusiasmo. — Vaya que bello es tenerte en un vuelo más, ¿No crees que es lindo?

— Al grano Viktor.

— No me interrumpas idiota, porque no solo soy tu hermano mayor, sino que también tú superior. — Comentó molesto. —, eres un insignificante sobrecargo que hace lo que yo quiero.

— Viktor. — La voz de Elsa se hizo presente. La copiloto miraba a Viktor con severidad. —, déjalo tranquilo, no vale la pena.

— Tengo que recordarle frecuentemente su lugar, no quiero que luego crea que somos iguales. — Dijo Viktor — solo apresúrate a salir de aquí, ¡Apestas a maní!

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos antes de dar media vuelta y disponerse a abandonar la cabina.

— ¡Y tráeme una botella de agua! — Exclamó Viktor. — ¿Tu quieres algo cariño? — Cuestionó a la rubia quien solo negó con la cabeza. — Tráele un agua a ella también.

Hans salió molesto de la cabina y en cuanto lo hizo Viktor soltó un par de carcajadas.

— ¿No piensas que quizá lo molestas demasiado? — Cuestionó Elsa.

— Solo es un juego, los hermanos así son. — Respondió Viktor. — Estas demasiado delicada hoy cariño, ¿Acaso estás en tus días?

— No es gracioso. — Dijo la rubia antes de girarse y evitar su mirada. El piloto se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

— Discúlpame cariño, sólo quería hacer un comentario gracioso, pero mis palabras no fueron las correctas. — La abrazó, después se dispuso a besar los labios de la joven, pero ella lo evitó y los labios del piloto terminaron posándose en una de sus mejillas. —, sabes que te amo, me alegra mucho que podamos hacer este viaje juntos, hace tanto que no pasamos tiempo juntos.

Los labios de Viktor besaron desde la mejilla hasta el nivel cuello de la joven.

— No ahora, Viktor. — Dijo ella sintiéndose incómoda, puesto que allí se encontraba la aeromoza y además en cualquier momento volvería el hermano menor de Viktor.

— Elsa, solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te he extrañado. — Una de las manos del joven se posó sobre su muslo; acariciando sobre el pantalón de la joven y amenazando con adentrarse hacia la entrepierna de la copiloto. —, quiero aprovechar cada minuto a tu lado.

— Este no es el momento. — Dijo retirando la mano del castaño. —, además incómodas a Bella. — Mencionó a la aeromoza.

En ese momento Hans regresó con dos botellas de agua.

— ¡Vaya!, ¿Acaso fuiste por ellas a casa? — Comentó Viktor. Hans prácticamente le arrojó las botellas de agua. — Que modales, hermanito.

— Gracias Hans. — Dijo Elsa.

— Ya están abordando el avión. — Comentó el pelirrojo.

— Entonces ve y da esas estúpidas medidas de seguridad idiota. — Elsa le dedicó una mirada molesta a su novio. — ¿Qué?

Elsa no respondió nada y Hans sólo de dispuso a volver a su trabajo maldiciendo mentalmente a su hermano mayor.

Mérida y otro par de sobrecargos estaban guiando a los pasajeros hacia sus asientos en aquella parte del avión; al menos tenía que agradecer que la mayor parte del tiempo tendría que estar atendiendo a los viajeros de primera clase; menos personas significaba menos desastre.

Él se unió a la tarea, ayudando a algunas personas a colocar su equipaje de mano en la parte superior a sus asientos. Aún faltaba de abordar la clase turista, así que tenía tiempo antes de tener que dar las instrucciones correspondientes a "que hacer en caso de...".

Así que optó por dirigirse a la pequeña cocineta del avión que como máximo contaba con un pequeño microondas.

— Detesto al imbécil de Viktor. — Dijo Hans a Merida.

— Bueno, es un idiota, ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? — Cuestionó su compañera.

— No lo creo. — Respondió. —, sólo adora echarme en cara que nuestros padres no creyeron que yo podría ser piloto y termine siendo aeromozo.

— Debes de aceptar que el trabajo no está tan mal. — Comentó Mérida. — Además si tienes la suerte de trabajar en navidad no tienes que verles el rostro a tus horrendos familiares y recibes un aumento.

— Si bueno, si le quitas el hecho de soportar a gente estúpida y limpiar vomito te diría que adoro el empleo.

— Cierto. — Dijo Merida. —, bueno, ¿Quién tendrá el honor de actuar como "Yuya" y dar un pequeño tutorial de cómo utilizar el equipo de seguridad?

Los pelirrojos fijaron su mirada en las otras dos azafatas. Aurora bostezo antes de siquiera percatarse de que era observada.

— ¿Qué, yo? Olvídenlo, literalmente mi anterior vuelo llegó aquí hace una hora, ni siquiera pude descansar. — Dijo la rubia. — Apuesto que ustedes tuvieron por lo menos un día de descanso.

— Se necesita más que un día para reponerse de haber tenido que soportar a Anna Sorensen. — Comentó Mérida; Hans y Aurora le dieron la razón.

— No sean melodramáticos. — Intervino Rapunzel. — Anna es una chica bastante dulce. Es verdad que tiene una especie de amor platónico hacia ti, pero es una buena persona.

— Mencionó algo de "terminamos nuestros sándwiches" — Habló Hans. —, ni siquiera se a que se refiere con eso.

— El punto aquí es, ¿Quien hará el teatrito frente a los pasajeros? — Cuestionó Merida.

— Yo lo hago. — Dijo Rapunzel entusiasmada antes de tomar el equipo de seguridad que usaban para dar la demostración a las personas de cómo funcionaban. Los demás sólo observaban como su compañera hacia su trabajo.

— ¿Enserio esa mujer no consume drogas? — Cuestionó Mérida.

— En cada prueba que le hacen dicen que no. — Dijo Aurora.

— Este será un largo viaje. — Dijo Hans.

— Son solo 3 horas, podemos sobrevivir. — Dijo Aurora. — Y después podré dormir finalmente.

* * *

La cortina que separaba la primera clase de la turista no acallaba del todo el llanto de niños malcriados y bebés, afortunadamente los pasajeros pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con sus audífonos y la pequeña cocina estaba en medio de ambas zonas, así que el sonido no llegaba a los oídos de los pasajeros y eso reducía las quejas.

John; un azafata que había sido asignado a la clase turista llegó mientras respiraba con pesadez.

— Necesito más bolsas de maní. — Dijo.

— ¿Que ocurre Smith, la clase turista es demasiado para ti? — Preguntó Hans con burla.

— Son unos salvajes. — Dijo el rubio. —, recién llevamos 40 minutos de vuelo y ya es un caos, creí que no habría tantos pasajeros esta vez, ¿Qué demonios hay en Noruega?

La pequeña luz se encendió.

— Creo que su Majestad lo requiere en sus aposentos, fiel sirviente. — Dijo entre risas Mérida. Hans rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la cabina del piloto.

— ¿Que quieres Viktor? — Preguntó una vez que estuvo allí.

— Si me permite no creo que alterar al piloto sea lo más conveniente. — Intervino Bella, no quería que en medio de una posible discusión el piloto presionara algo en el tablero y el avión cayera o algo por el estilo.

— Tranquila Bella. — Dijo Viktor. — Caliéntame algo en el microondas, ¿No?, tengo hambre.

— ¿Su Alteza no comió algo antes de despegar? — Cuestionó Hans.

— No seas igualado Hans, ni siquiera tienes el derecho de serlo cuando tienes "ese" puesto de trabajo. — Dijo Viktor. — Solo haz lo que te pido, ¿O acaso es demasiado pedir a alguien tan inútil como tu? — Hans guardó silencio. —, ¿Quieres algo de comer cariño?, ¿O quizá un agua?

— Estoy bien, gracias. — Dijo Elsa con su completa atención en el tablero.

— Tráele una bolsa de maníes y una botella de agua. Sirve de algo. — Le dijo su hermano mayor.

El pelirrojo se retiró.

— Enserio no quería nada. — Habló la rubia. —, comí hace poco.

— Pues no deberías ser tan tonta. — Dijo su novio. —, cada vuelo te dan comida gratis, no deberías despilfarrar dinero en comida.

— Prefería comer algo que no estuviera recalentado en un microondas, gracias. — Dijo Elsa.

— Bueno, sólo pedí maníes para ti, no creo que sea una cosa tan grave como para armar un drama. — Ella negó con la cabeza. — ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos un buen rato?

— Deja de decir tonterías. — Dijo ella. —, te repito que no es momento, estamos a cargo de un avión por si no lo recuerdas.

— El piloto automático hace todo, no pasará nada si rompemos las reglas por unos minutos. — Dijo él entre besos que fue depositando en diferentes partes, nuevamente una de sus manos trató de meterse entre sus piernas, pero ella le dio un ligero empujón para apartarlo.

— Basta con eso, no es el lugar ni el momento y no me siento lista. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Y cuando vas a estarlo Elsa?, hemos estado saliendo por meses y simplemente no dejas que te toque, si es por hacerte la difícil deja de hacerlo. — Dijo Viktor. —, yo solo quiero que seas mía; demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

— Pues créeme, eso no sucederá en ningún avión y mucho menos teniendo público. — Señaló Bella. —, al menos ten un poco de respeto por ella, dudo mucho que desee ver algo de eso.

— Podemos pedirle que espere afuera un par de minutos si eso te hace sentir más cómoda. — Dijo antes de besar su cuello, ella se removió incómoda.

— Habló enserio Viktor. — Dijo ella. —, sabes que me agrada salir contigo, incluso cuando nos asignan viajes juntos me alegro mucho, pero cuando tú hermano está en el mismo avión te comportas como un verdadero idiota, y discúlpame, pero no quisiera tener sexo contigo, si ni siquiera puedes respetar mi decisión de esperar un poco.

— Amor, disculpa. — Dijo Viktor. —, tienes razón. — Dijo tomando su mano. —, es solo que mi hermano y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones, no se que me pasa cuando estoy cerca, pero ya sabes que no soy así, ¿Cierto?

— Eso creo, Viktor. — Dijo ella. —, pero por favor, sólo enfócate en tu trabajo por ahora.

La puerta de abrió y el pelirrojo regresó con una comida que no tenía precisamente un buen aspecto, una bolsa de maníes y una botella de agua.

— Gracias Hans. — Dijo Elsa poniéndose de pie para tomar la bolsa de maníes y la botella. —, eres muy amable.

Viktor se contuvo de hacer algún comentario de mal gusto, puesto que no quería disgustar a la copiloto, con quien no podía esperar tener un momento a solas en cuanto el avión aterrizara.

Según la compañía de vuelos, ambos tendrían un par de días libres antes de tomar diferentes destinos; pero tiempo suficiente para llevarla a un hotel de paso y finalmente acostarse con ella; cosa que había esperado incluso desde antes de iniciar su noviazgo con ella, sin embargo la hermosa copiloto no era tan fácil como otras mujeres que había conocido en su trabajo.

Elsa solo comió un par de maníes; lo cual pareció irritar su garganta y le provocó un poco de tos y procedió a tomar agua.

— Ten cuidado, cariño. — Dijo Viktor. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Hans se despidió con la mirada de Bella y nuevamente dejó la cabina. El pelirrojo recorría con la mirada cada fila, los pasajeros lucían muy tranquilos, del otro lado se encontraba Rapunzel ofreciendo maníes y agua a algunos pasajeros.

Ambos se miraron rápidamente antes de continuar con sus respectivos recorridos. Hans cruzó hacia el área de clase turista y se acercó a una joven de tez morena.

¿Puedo ofrecerle alguna bolsa de maníes señorita? — Cuestionó Hans. La chica pidió ver el menú puesto tenía algo de hambre; para la clase turista no había algo muy variado, la joven pidió una ensalada y le entregó su tarjeta de débito para pagarla.

El hombre se dirigió a la alacena y extrajo su mochila de uno de los cajones, sacó una caja de té de manzanilla; la cual había sellado con plástico con ayuda de un secador de manos.

Reviso la nota que aquella mujer le había entregado junto a la tarjeta de débito. "Flynn Rider, B4"

— ¿Lo tienes? — Cuestionó Rapunzel.

— Punzie, ¿Por qué no le preguntas al pasajero del asiento B4 si gustaría un trago? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo antes de dirigirse ala clase turista para entregar un plato de comida.

La morena asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar el pequeño carrito y pasearse por el pasillo, preguntaba a todos si necesitaban algo hasta que llegó a la fila B.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo señor?, ¿Un trato quizá?

— Le aceptaré un jugo con todo gusto. — Dijo el hombre. —, estoy tratando de dejar el alcohol, gracias.

Rapunzel volvió a la alacena donde Hans ya se hallaba.

— Quiere un jugo. — Dijo ella.

— Bien. — Dijo el pelirrojo. Sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso de cristal y agregó el contenido de un sobre. —, espera unos minutos y luego lo llevas al baño, usa tus encantos.

— ¿Quién crees que soy?, ¿Britney Spears? — Cuestionó Rapunzel.

— Solo encárgate de dejarlo fuera de esto. — Rapunzel tomó el vaso y se dispuso a llevárselo al policía encubierto que se encontraba en el avión; siempre había uno, sin embargo era difícil descubrir quien era, pero claro, Hans tenía sus maneras.

— Aquí tiene. — Flynn sonrió antes de darle un gran trago al jugo. No pasó mucho antes de que el hombre se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó Rapunzel acercándose a él.

— ¿Podría darme una aspirina? — Pidió el hombre llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

— Claro, acompáñeme. — La castaña guió al hombre hasta el baño del avión, Flynn apenas y podía captar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ambos entraron en el pequeño lugar y ella lo ayudó a sentarse en sobre la taza del escusado.

— Señorita, enserio necesito esa aspirina. — Dijo el hombre, más la joven atrapó los labios del hombre con los suyos para evitar que quisiera hacer algo para salir de allí, las manos de Rapunzel lo sujetaron por la nuca, jugando con su cabello. Lo beso de forma apasionada hasta dejar de sentir como el hombre le correspondía, se separó de él y verificó que estuviera completamente inconsciente.

Levantó la camisa del hombre buscando un arma; al encontrarla la tomó y escondió dentro del saco de su uniforme de azafata.

Salió del baño no sin antes poner la señal de "ocupado" y se reunió con Hans.

— El baño necesita mantenimiento. — Comunicó a sus compañeros, los demás perecieron entender el mensaje, Aurora los miró algo confusa. — Los pasajeros tendrán que utilizar el de clase turista.

— De acuerdo. — Dijo Hans.

— Bueno, tendré que avisar a los pasajeros. — Habló Aurora antes de ir a la zona de primera clase.

— Recién llevamos 1:20 horas de vuelo. — Informó Merida.

— ¿Creen que esto funcione? — Cuestionó Rapunzel, Hans extendió una de sus manos y la castaña le hizo entrega de la pistola que había obtenido hacía unos minutos.

El pelirrojo se guardó el arma dentro de su uniforme y caminó hasta la cabina del piloto, Bella le abrió la puerta y en cuando esta fue cerrada de nuevo...

— No te llame, ¿Que crees que...? — Viktor guardó silencio en cuanto su hermano menor sacó la pistola y apuntó a su cabeza.

Elsa se dispuso a presionar el botón de emergencia.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tu, linda. — Dijo Hans, la rubia desistió de su idea y solo alzó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza.

— Ha..Hans. — Titubeó la rubia. —, deja el arma, podemos discutir el problema.

— Quiero que tu informes a los pasajeros que tendremos un pequeño retraso. — Le dijo a la rubia, La copiloto se movió con lentitud hasta que presionó el botón para hacer el comunicado a todos los pasajeros.

— Y tu. — Le dijo a Viktor. — Pon en práctica lo que aprendiste en la estúpida escuela de vuelo y apaga el piloto automático.

— Se darán cuenta de que algo anda mal si lo hace, enviarán ayuda. — Dijo Elsa tratando de contener el llanto. —, por favor, Hans, tienes que entrar en razón.

— ¡No me digas que entre en razón, perra! — Elsa pareció asustarse debido al drástico cambio en el tono de voz del pelirrojo. —, quiero que los infelices de Vuelos Arendelle nos contacten, veremos que tan valiosos son para ellos, ¿Qué les parece?

— No tienes porque hacer esto... — Intentó persuadirlo nuevamente. —, no eres una mala persona Hans.

— ¡Desactiva el maldito piloto automático, imbécil! — Ordenó Hans. Viktor acató sus órdenes y en cuanto lo hizo, tomó el control manual del avión.

Bella se acercó con un cable largo, con el cual procedió a atar a la copiloto. Hans le cedió el arma a Bella y está apuntó a la cabeza del castaño.

— No lo tomes como algo personal, Elsa. — Le dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven. —, lamento tanto que te hayas visto envuelta en esto, pero tranquila, si te comportas todo saldrá bien.

La rubia comenzó a llorar mientras le pedía que por favor se detuviera, pero el pelirrojo solo le dio un beso en la frente a su cuñada y le deseo un buen viaje antes de darle un par de instrucciones a Bella para después volver a donde se encontraban los pasajeros.

El pelirrojo llamó la atención de todos los presentes, básicamente para informar que el avión se encontraba secuestrado hasta que la agencia de vuelos aceptara las condiciones.

Amenazo con dañar a quien osara hacerse e valiente y les dijo que mientras permanecieran callados en sus asientos no tendrían de que preocuparse.

El terror se veía reflejado en cada uno de los pasajeros de aquel avión. Ninguno de ellos veía venir que aquel viaje hacía Noruega tuviese ese tipo de percance. Las otras azafatas se acercaron y trataron de calmar a los pasajeros, aunque actuando con indiferencia.

Aurora se acercó al pelirrojo y le pregunto que estaba ocurriendo, Hans la guió hasta la cocineta, dejando a cargo a Rapunzel y Merida.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿Secuestrar el avión? ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?!

— No sabíamos que tú estarías en este vuelo. — Dijo Hans. —, pero no nos íbamos a detener por eso, Viktor y toda esta agencia de mierda necesitan pagar.

— ¿De que hablas? — Preguntó Aurora. — Juro que no entiendo, se que tu hermano es una persona horrenda, pero, ¿La agencia?, No entiendo que hicieron mal, tenemos un buen salario a comparación de otros lugares, contamos con prestaciones, ¿Por qué deben de pagar?

— Tiana Mangrove. — Dijo él.

— ¿A la que despidieron por robo? — Cuestionó Aurora aún más confundida.

— Mi hermano la acoso por meses. — Dijo él. —, ella adoraba ser azafata, pero más que nada deseaba abrir un restaurante y trabajaba aquí mientras reunía el dinero.

— Eso lo se, por eso cometió el robo. — Intervino Aurora.

— No estás escuchándome. — Dijo Hans. —, ambos estaban asignados a un vuelo desde Dinamarca a Noruega, un viaje bastante corto. Tenían una semana libre antes del siguiente vuelo y muchos decidieron ir a cenar y pasar el rato, el punto aquí es que Viktor estaba harto de su rechazo y la amenazó con provocar que la despidieran, ella dijo que no y en cuanto regresó a Dinamarca fue arrestada; el dio el aviso, tuvo que pagar una fianza y perdió casi todos sus ahorros y bueno, conseguir empleo en otra aerolínea es casi algo imposible para ella ahora.

— Pero la aerolínea Arendelle...

— Ellos saben que no es verdad lo del robo, jamás encontraron algo entre las cosas de Tiana, saben del acoso de Viktor, pero ¿Manchar el prestigio de su empresa?, ¿Despedir a uno de sus mejores pilotos?, ¡Ni hablar!, mejor despidan a la inútil azafata; al fin y al cabo hay de sobra.

— Entonces...

— En cuanto supe que Viktor y yo estaríamos asignados en el mismo vuelo contacté a los demás sobrecargos, queremos justicia para Tiana. — Dijo él. —, todos los aeromozos de este avión saben lo que hay que hacer, a ti te asignaron a este vuelo poco antes de despegar, no podía preguntar si estabas de acuerdo.

— Las personas, es decir, los pasajeros...

— No hay necesidad de que alguien salga lastimado. — Dijo el pelirrojo. —, en cuanto obtengamos lo que queremos, liberaremos a todos sanos y salvos.

— Espero que no te equivoques.

La luz de la cabina del piloto volvió a encenderse y Hans se dirigió allí rápidamente, abrió la puerta y allí sólo observó a Bella sin dejar de apuntar a Viktor y a una Elsa rompiendo en llanto.

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó Bella, pero la rubia parecía no poder controlarse. Hans se acercó a la rubia.

— ¿Quieres ir al baño, preciosa? — Elsa negó con la cabeza, pero el pelirrojo solo deshizo sus ataduras antes de forzarla a levantarse.

— ¡Déjala, desgraciado! — Gritó Viktor. Elsa se vio arrastrada hasta fuera de la cabina y empujada al pequeño baño justo afuera de la cabina; el cual estaba destinado para el piloto y la copiloto.

— Vaya, Elsa. — Dijo Hans. —, no mentiste cuando dijiste que eras buena actriz.

La rubia secó sus lagrimas falsas y se arrojó a los brazos del pelirrojo y lo besó apasionadamente.

— Taller de teatro en preparatoria. — Dijo ella sintiéndose orgullosa. El pelirrojo besó el cuello de la joven mientras que sus hábiles manos desabrochaban la blusa de la mujer dejando al descubierto su sostén de encaje rosa.

— Lamento haberte llamado perra y tratado así frente al idiota de mi hermano. — Dijo él entre besos. La rubia solo soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras desabotonaba el uniforme del sobrecargo. — ¿Cómo lo soportas?

— Es un idiota. — Dijo ella. —, pero yo soy sólo tuya. — Dijo con una risa traviesa. —, cada vez que él quiere besarme o tocarme me causa demasiada repulsión, enserio es tan insoportable y asqueroso.

— No te preocupes corazón, jamás tendrás que soportarlo. — Bajó los pantalones de la copiloto, ella acarició el abdomen marcado del pelirrojo y ella la atrajo hacia él.

La rubia sólo sintió un bulto que rosaba con la parte baja de su abdomen, su amante se deshizo de sus prendas inferiores exponiendo su miembro erecto, Hans introdujo su mano dentro de las braguitas de la rubia haciéndola suspirar de placer.

— Extrañaba tenerte así, Elsa. — Susurro Hans a su oído, mordiendo ligeramente la oreja de la rubia. —, hacía tanto que no te tenía entre mis brazos.

— Desde el cumpleaños del facineroso e imbécil de tu hermano. — Dijo ella, —, ¿Lo recuerdas? — Ella se deshizo de su sostén y él se dedicó a brindarle especial atención a sus atributos, besando y mordiendo con suavidad uno de sus rosados pezones sin dejar de acariciar la entrepierna de la mujer, introduciendo un par de dedos en ella, haciéndola arquear su espalda. — Dios. — Dijo ella tratando de contener los gemidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios cada tanto.

— Estas húmeda, corazón. — Dijo él antes de despojarla de su última prenda. Se detuvo a observar la desnudez de su amada; hacía meses que no la veía de esa manera, sin embargo jamás dejaría de sorprenderse, Elsa era hermosa y su cuerpo era bellísimo.

Le encantaba el como sus cuerpos desnudos parecían encajar a la perfección, la besó antes de penetrarla de una sola estocada, ella liberó un quejido que fue acallado por los labios del pelirrojo, comenzó a embestirla, Elsa movía sus caderas tratando de brindarle a Hans sus mejores atenciones mientras que sus labios basaban el cuello del hombre, bajando hasta uno de sus hombros.

— Eres increíble. — Dijo él con voz entrecortada. El orgasmo no tardo mucho en apoderarse de Elsa y Hans se dejó ir dentro de ella, se quedaron un momento abrazados el uno al otro.

Elsa estaba agotada.

El pelirrojo salió de ella y le dio un dulce y corto beso en su entrepierna. Procedió a vestirse y después asistió a Elsa para volver a colocarle su uniforme de copiloto.

— Te amo. — Le dijo ella. Golpearon la puerta del baño, Hans abrió la puerta y se encontró con Aurora.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó Hans.

— El Señor Weselton está en la línea. — Informó la rubia. Hans se giró a mirar a su amada, quien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Tal parecía que la aerolínea ahora si estaba lista para negociar.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Dispensen el horrible título, realmente no sabía que título ponerle. Esta idea surgió el jueves cuando fui a festejar el cumpleaños de una amiga y la ayude con su tarea.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este OS.


End file.
